Virus X (A Post Apocalyptic Pokemon Story)
by tmstriff
Summary: A scientist goes off on a journey to find the cure for a horrible virus that has swept across the pokemon region. It's name, Virus X. (leave questions, comments, cameo requests, and ideas in the reviews please. enjoy! please review it so that I can make it better)
1. The Specimen

I sat down across from the other scientist and pulled out my laptop, the first thing I saw was news about another pokemon outbreak. "Six people dead, four wounded." I gave a small sigh and closed the window. I opened up my presentation and read my lines quietly in my head. You see, I'm the head scientist in a group working on the cure for horrible virus that has swept across Sinnoh. Most of the population is calling it virus X, personally I think that's a stupid name, but I can't really complain about that now. My presentation is about what my team and I have worked on so far. I hear the chime of the bell and stand up and face the front of the room, as our leader walks in.

Two soldiers follow close behind him. "Master N!" one of the scientists in my group quickly walks over to where N stands. N looks at him with a smile and waves the rest of us off, meaning that we are dismissed. N used to be the king for a crime organization in Unova called plasma. I heard they were disbanded by champion himself. Now N is now focused on helping pokemon without stealing them away from their trainers.

On my way out I bump into a guard, he lets out a short growl. "Oops sorry," I say louder then I should have. I hear him mumble something under his breath but I didn't want to make him angry so I scurried out the doors and into the hallways of the lab.

"Hey Lance," "How ya doing Lance," "Hey, how's that project coming Lance," Multiple people in the hall say hi and wave at me. I'm pretty well-known for a scientist. None of the other scientists on my team get so much attention, mostly because they don't do as much as I do. Opening the doors to room 113, I receive more greetings, but the three co workers of mine are rushing around madly.

"What the heck's going on here!?" I question them

"Well, we thought we could handle it, but then the specimen became a little out of control."

Over on the table laid a Charmander infected with virus X. We had caught it and studied it since the beginning, all three stages. First they go through flu-like symptoms, then they go into a state of hibernation that lasts for at least a week, we haven't been able to capture any more pokemon to study if a week is normal or not for this disease. Lastly after they wake up from this sleep, they are murderous killing machines. This is the last stage that we know of. We don't know if this virus has any effect on the life span, but N has told us to put the Charmander down before it gets strong enough to evolve.

I fling open a cabinet and rummage inside; finally, I found it, Butterfree sleeping powder. I sprinkle it on the charmanders forehead and his rage slows down until his eyes droop and he falls asleep. I Pet his head and he stretches and lets out a yawn. "Poor thing," I look at him and then I look up at the group staring at me as if I just murdered someone. "Idiots…" I say as I turn around to see N standing in the door way.


	2. It Worked

"L-Lord N!" I manage to get out. "I-I didn't see you there."

"He probably saw the whole incident, and if not, he could review it on camera." I think to myself.

"Hahaha," h-he's laughing? "I saw the whole thing Prof. Zectoes, you handled that charmander very well." The other scientist exchange glances and I'm stuck standing in front of our leader himself. I look back at my group and give them my signature glare. They look at their feet and I turn back around to look at N.

"I'm so sorry sir, it's my entire fault, I left my team unsupervised and they messed around with the specimen." I look down at the ground.

"No need to apologize Prof. Zectoes, your quick thinking settled things down. I believe your group owes an apology to you."

They Slowly walk over and apologize one by one. This is a good time to introduce them, Sara, Mark, and Glen. They all were from the original team plasma, but now they work as scientists, or try to. Sara has bright red hair and blue eyes. She's tall and used to enjoy swimming, until infected pokemon took over the pond where she swam. Mark likes chemistry; he's most likely the smartest guy on my team and helps with most of the work. Glen is the quiet one, she gets her work done and obeys my orders, but she has trouble communicating if there is a problem.

N smiles at us, tells us to get back to work, and strides of.

We walk to our stations and I get back to work instantly, writing down notes and a new hypotheses, is the virus curable, Mark looks over at my paper and smirks. "You're doing that one again huh?"

He chuckles and gets back to whatever he was doing. I was going to smack that smirk off of him, but just then the charmander woke up and bit down on Marks arm. He let out a cry and struggled to get free from the pokemons jaw. I grab a needle from the table next to me. The name read antivenom X. It was incomplete, but I had to save Mark. I plunged the needle into the Charmanders arm and his eyes went back to normal. The charmander laid its head down and passed out. Mark slowly got his arm out and examined his injury. Deep cuts ran across his arm, and he was bleeding heavily. "Sara, Glen, take mark to the medic." I stared at the charmander lying down on the metal table.

"Th-the antivenom…worked?" I walked over to the charmander.

"I-It works!" The charmander looked up at me and licked my arm. I slowly petted him until he fell asleep.

"It worked." I whispered until I eventually fell asleep also.

*authors notes* How's the story so far? do you like it? do you? do you!?


	3. The Guard

I gasp as I jolt up from the table. "A nightmare?" I think to myself. I shake off the lingering memories of the dream and look down at the charmander. I look up at Sara and Glen, who have watched me for Arceus knows how long.

I look at Sara "Mark?" I say with a controlling but worried tone.

"He's in intensive care, Virus X is taking effect on his body and he's in phase one of the disease so far."

I look down at the ground and curse under my breath. Glen looks down and I can tell she's crying, which is strange because Mark and Glen didn't have any relationship for all I know. I stand up and go to grab the need that was at least half-full of antivirus X, but it was gone!

"Did any of you take the antivirus!?" I shout at them half in shock and half in anger.

"GAH! What are you talking about!?" Sara answers in a flash. "We didn't take anything!"

Glen looks up in surprise, now I can tell she was crying, there were tears still running down her face. Just then I remembered that strange guard on the way out of the auditorium.

"I'll be right back!" I run out the door and into the auditorium.

As I fling open the doors to the auditorium I froze, there stood that strange guard in the middle of the room talking with someone else. As the guard turned towards me I saw that it was the fifth scientist on my team, Keith. He was tall and thin but could knock a guy out with a single punch, I've watched it happen, he's a tough guy and doesn't play around. When he saw me he smirked.

"Why hello lance," he spoke as if he was royalty. "I see you have lost something." He smiled and showed me the needle.

"Give it back Keith!" I growled.

"That won't be happening, tootles" he ran out the back door and got and a truck. I ran for the door but the guard picked me up and threw me to the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere." He let out a chuckle.

As he walked over he pulled out a small hunting knife, or it looked small in his hand he was as tall as a ursaring and most likely as strong as one. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see what was going to come next.


	4. Mark and Glen

"GRAAUUGH!" I immediately open my eyes to see the man trying to rip a charmander off his body. I saw burn, scratch, and bite mark all over him. He cried in pain and charmander bit down on his throat. Blood gushes out of his mouth and he grabbed the charmander and ripped him off. The guard grabbed his neck and started wheezing, trying to breathe. The charmander turned to me, blood dripped out of his mouth and his snarl faded.

I pushed opened the doors and ran for the lab, in my way stood Mark. He snarled and saliva fell from his mouth to the floor. I take a step back, "Mark? This is impossible the transformation takes a couple of months!" He launched off the floor and tackled me to the ground. On the other side of the hall I saw some scientist rushing towards me.

"Stay back!" I demand as Mark was attempting to bite down on my neck.

All of a sudden he stops moving and falls to the right, and lays there not moving. There above me stood glen, holding a bloody knife in her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks but other than that she showed no emotion what so ever. I crawled backwards until I ran into Sara who was staring at Marks body as blood pooled around it. She was crying to and showed way more emotion than Glen, who was now slowly petting Marks hair.

"Char! Charmander!" I look at the end of the hall to see the charmander running towards us. He jumps into my arms covered in blood, and then he licks me and smiles.

"Ulp," I hold my stomach and drop the charmander. "he smells like organs."

"hehe." Glen started laughing behind me. "You think this is a joke! Mark is dead and you're messing around with that stupid charmander!" the charmander growls at her and steps towards her.

"I'm not messing around glen! I happened to care about Mark very much, and if it wasn't for you we could have saved him!" I clench my fist and yell at her.

She was angry, but tears were streaming from her eyes. I could tell that she has broken down. "My f-family," she stuttered. "we were attacked by infected Pokemon the second of third day of the outbreak. I watched the whole thing unfold from my room. Some houndour jumped over the fence, my mom, dad, and little brother were outside." I stared at her as she fell to the ground and held her face in her hands. "My brother was only five Lance; he could have lived a full life if it wasn't for this disease."

Sara went over and put her hand on Glens shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said as she knelt next to her.

*author note* I know this chapter was...crappy, but I can explain. I have had writers block, like, a lot. every paragraph I typed I got stuck at some point or another. yeah...WELL ANYWAY! leave your comments, questions, ideas, and cameo requests in the comments section, have a great life!


	5. TEAM ROCKET

I sit down at my computer in the darkness of my apartment. The only light in the room was coming from charmanders tail, and even that wasn't too bright. A news bulletin pops up on the screen. "A local poke mart has been attacked! Team rocket strikes again!" I sigh. Team rocket was shut down many years ago, but they are just recently coming back. I curse out loud, charmander stirs. Awake, he gives me an unpleasant growl. I close the computer; I didn't really have to do anything on it anyway. Guess I was hoping for some regular news, or maybe even some good news, but it's always negative. I crawl into bed and close my eyes.

_"__BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_ my alarm clock sounds and I jolt awake. I hit the snooze button, rub the sleep out of my eyes and get up to start my day. As I reach for the fridge to get breakfast I hear a knock at the door. Charmander jumps off the bed, and he stares at the door. He sniffs around and lets out a short growl.

"Huh? Who is it?" I mumble as I walk towards the door.

Without warning, the door flies open and three, or five large men rush in and grab me and charmander. Before I know it, they've got a gag in my mouth and I'm being tossed into the back of a black van. Three people in lab coats are rushing around to different screens and computers, and then the blond one takes a quick look at me and stops.

"Really, guys?" He turns to two of the big men that kidnapped me as their getting ready to start the car. "This isn't how we treat guests." He removes the gag and I have at it.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Calm down Mr. Zectoes." He tries to calm me down, and that's when I notice something on his shoulder. A big red R is plastered there al shiny and new. He manages to follow my eyes and he smiles. "Ok Mr. Zectoes, your gona' go on a little adventure."


	6. My Own Personal World (Part 1)

The scientist stuffs the gag back into my mouth and pushes me against the wall. "Hang tight now, I don't know why we need you but the boss wants you for something." He shrugs and gives me this evil grin. Charmander is in a cage right beside me, and he's growling and foaming at the mouth with rage. I hunch forward and stare at the floor when I feel the van start to move. All I can do is wait for us to arrive at the destination.

I must have fallen asleep or passed out because I woke up in a metal chair with clamps around my arms and legs. I struggle to move for a moment before a voice on the loudspeaker says "ah, it seems our little pet is awake."

"Who are you? Let me go!"

"Oh, we can't do that, sorry for the inconvenience." The voice chuckles and two scientists walk into the room, wheeling in a machine behind them. "Now, I do feel bad for what's about to happen, so I'll apologize in advance. This is going to hurt…a lot."

They put the machine right in front of me and start hooking up these wires to my head and chest. This is about the time I realize I'm naked. A third scientist walks in and plugs a vile of this purple liquid into the machine. Looks at me for a split second and walks out, and, I could have sworn she winked at me.

I struggle a bit more as one of the two scientists stabs me with a needle, and inserts a thin plastic tube into my arm. The other side is in the, well, watch-ya-ma-call-it that is still positioned in front of me.

"Yes, well, let me explain what this machine does, Dr. Zectoes. It is a Cell Transmitting Virus Replicator." One of the scientists nods at the other and flips a small switch on the front of the C.T.V.R and it begins to hum. "The strange thick purple liquid that has been inserted into it is," he pauses and I can feel him smile "Virus X. we will be monitoring your transformation with cameras and such. I hope this doesn't put a damper in our relationship Dr. Zectoes."

I see the virus start to trickle down the tube and into my arm. Almost instantly I can feel the effects of the virus taking over my body. Everything is black and white and extremely fuzzy, and it just gets fuzzier, and fuzzier, and fuzzier, until I can't really see anything at all. I'm just floating, in my own personal world. Alone…

**SO THEN! How did you like chapter 6? anything a should change? I really hope you enjoyed it. pleas leave you questions, comments, and ideas for this story down below in the little typing box down there. Oh come one! it's RIGHT. THERE! Leave something! Even if you just want to say how much I suck! !**


	7. My Own Personal World (Part 2)

Drifting through the fuzz of this new world I exempt to make out my surroundings. For a few moments I hear a high pitched noise that is soon silenced. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and some more high pitched noise, It sort of sounds like… like screaming! I know where I am, I have been shoved to the back of my own mind. I can't control myself, and all I can do is listen to the muffled noises of the outside world.

I feel something pushing on my chest, and more screams. "Oh I do hope you get away, whoever you are." I think to myself.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Get me the head scientist!" I shout at the top of my longs.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we have lost contact with the head scientist, sir."

"Get me some one! Is there any one still down there!?"

"No sir, sorry sir."

I stare at my assistant; hundreds of ideas come to mind. Being the leader of team rocket is stressful enough without being able to perform one simple test.

"Why did you kidnap one of the head scientists of this region and turn him into a monster in the first place!?" Mars of team galactic glares at me.

"Let me lay the plan out for you again. We capture the head scientists of Kento, we kill, or turn, the head scientists of Kento, and we use our little virus to take over Kento. Do you understand?" she nods and I pat her head, "Good minion"

I check the security cameras and see Dr. Zectoes running through hall 2B, which happens to be right under us. "Oh no, he's gaining, someone call for help"

Jupiter of team galactic tosses her walky-talky into the air and catches it. "I'm one step ahead of ya boss, I called for some back up just minutes ago. In fact, they should be here any mo-"

Just then, one of the walls fell over to reveal an air balloon, carrying two team rocket grunts and a meowth.

"Don't let anyone say we don't make an entrance." The female grunt stated.

"And I'd say that was a pretty spectacular entrance." The male grunt said lowering a ladder so everyone could get into the air balloon.

"Meowth! That's right!" the meowth said.

**congratulations to me for 100+ views!**


	8. Waking Up

I slowly open my eyes, and look around me. The area I have awoken in is covered in blood, and looking down at my hands almost made me throw up. I was bathed in blood; scratch marks covered my body. "Are these from my terrified victims?" I think to myself, but there's no question, they are. I'm a monster, a cold blooded monster.

Then the most obvious fact comes to mind, I can control my body again.

"I see you're awake." calls a voice behind me.

"Huh!?" I turn to see the same scientist who winked at me standing in the doorway. I growl at her, and then slap myself. Growling? Really?

"I guess that means some sort of effect is lingering from the virus." She says with a small giggle.

I snort, "Who are you? How can I control my body? I need answers." I look at her and take a few steps forward.

Her eyes widen as I step closer, but she laughs. "Slow down cowboy! You still don't have any cloths on!" I look my body over blush, I immediately try to cover myself up. "Oh don't be a baby," She tosses me a towel. "The bathrooms down the hall. Go take a shower."

I find my clothes waiting for me on a sink, was she planning all of this? From the moment I was strapped in that metal chair, she must have had some sort of a plan. I take my shower, get dressed, and pull on my lab coat. I find a pair of boots under the sink, and decide to wear them instead of my sneakers. Funny, they seem to match the clothes I have on now.

I Shlosh down the hall through pieces of flesh, and large unavoidable puddles of blood, the white boots are stained red before I can get to the end of the hall.

"Took you long enough." She sighs and gestures me to follow her. I follow her, against my best judgment, and we end up on the floor above. Hundreds of pokemon, trapped in cages, growl and hiss at us as we walk. We pass a cage marked "UNSTABLE". The door is ripped off from the inside, and a pile of bones lie at the very back of the cage.

"Oh my god!" some bloody paw prints leading to and from the cage and a reddish-Orange tuff of fur caught in the corner of the cage was enough evidence to know what was previously contained in it.

"You really are a baby." The woman states as we continue to walk.

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"I'm Alex, and I already know who you are. We know a lot about you, Prof. Zectoes."


	9. A Short Story On Sinnoh

"Why are we here?" I question Alex as she hops over a box and pushes it out of the way for me.

"We're meeting up with a friend of yours." She smiles and turns to me. Walking backwards she explains what team rocket have been doing, and that Team Galactic have teamed up with them.

"Who's Team Galactic?" staring at the floor, she spins around and wets her lips.

"Team Galactic is a group of bad guys, just like team rocket. Their leader, Cyrus, wanted to create a new "perfect" world, and destroy this one. I still don't really understand why. Anyway, to do this he needed four, legendary pokemon." I got this weird feeling in my gut when she said the words legendary pokemon. I put my hand on my stomach and it seemed to go away. "You ok?" she turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." Alex nodded and looked forward.

"Ok then, I will continue. The first pokemon was called Uxie, the second, I think it was…" she pauses and thinks for a moment. "Mesrit, I think, and the third was Azelf."

"I thought there were four."

"OH YES!" she screamed making me nearly jump to the ceiling. "There was a fourth! The name escapes me. Well anyway, I was a companion under Age- I mean, detective Looker." She looked at the ground. "We were on Team galactic tale through the whole thing, sometimes we would lose them, but when that happened he would always tell me to never give up. At one point we had learned that team Galactic was on top of Stone Pillar, but of course the champion got there first and put a stop to the destruction of the world. I won't explain any further than that." She looked up and started to walk faster.

I thought for a moment, I was sort of stuck on the fourth pokemon, but I heard everything. I wondered why Team Galactic and Team Rocket would create this horrible virus, why they captured all of these pokemon, and most importantly, why they captured me. All of a sudden I hear something growl right behind me, a long low growl. I turn slowly, expecting the worst.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter(all of my chapters are short XD) but I hope you enjoyed it. please leave questions or comments in that little box below. Also, I have some news, I am excepting cameo requests. If you don't know, a cameo is where a character from something else is seen in something else. lets take my little pony and doctor who, there is a pony in mlp who resembles the good ol doctor, and has been seen multiple times on the show. **

* * *

age:

gender:

nationality:

a short description:

a short background:

* * *

**fill this out and I'll try to fit you in some where between now and the end. Lastly, thank you all or reading this, the chapters may be short, but that's only for your convenience. **

**-tmstiff **


End file.
